


Love Like This

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Every year, Daniel has a surprise for Minhyun on their anniversary. This year however, things are about to take a turn.





	Love Like This

Jisung hummed as he watched the rain falling outside. The gentle showers didn’t seem to bother anyone, faces still bright as they walked along the streets. If anything the rain made everything seem brighter, more luminous against the backdrop. His attention was torn from the rain when he heard the familiar jingle of the bells attached to their door. The smile on his face widened as he saw who it was, leaning against the counter while cupping his chin.

 

“Minhyunnie, good morning.” Jisung greeted. “I’m surprised you’re alone.”

Minhyun grinned. “Niel got caught up with something, something about Jaehwan and hiding. I’m trying not to overthink about it.”

Jisung frowned, standing up straight. “That does sound…shady.”

“Sungwoon hyung is there too so hopefully not too shady.” Minhyun turned to the menu. “Oh? You added something new.”

“Yeah, just some cakes that noona wanted to try a few things.” The older pursed his lips. “Want to try them together? I haven’t tasted any yet as well.”

 

Minhyun nodded, paying for his regular order of fruit juice as well as the cakes that he and Jisung would soon eat it despite the older’s protests. Jisung huffed as he placed everything on the tray, glad that today had been a slow day as he walked to the table Minhyun had picked for them. It didn’t escape his attention how Minhyun kept checking his phone, much more than was normal.

 

“Are you sure you’re not worried?” Jisung teased. “I’ve never seen you look at your phone that often.”

Minhyun blushed, fidgeting with the fork in his hand. “It’s just… Daniel.”

“Hm? Did you and Niel have a fight?” Jisung asked skeptically. It wasn’t that Minhyun and Daniel didn’t fight but it was so rare. And if that was the case, Daniel would definitely be here trying to get back in Minhyun’s graces.

“Uhm, no.” Minhyun shook his head, taking a bite of the cake. “It’s just.. it’s our anniversary, hyung.”

 

Jisung paused from eating and looked around the café, afraid that Daniel along with the others would jump out. Minhyun chuckled at the older’s reactions, continuing to eat his cake. Jisung relaxed slightly when the café continued to be quiet and he turned to face the man in front of him.

 

“It’s your anniversary today so what’s Niellie’s surprise for you? Any ideas?” Jisung asked, curious to what might happen this year.

Minhyun pouted, stabbing at the cake in front of him. “That’s the thing. I have absolutely no idea what it’s going to be.”

“Well, Daniel did feel a little sad when you figured out that he was taking you to Jeju last year.”

“How was I not supposed to figure out when he kept asking Dongho about Jeju? He researched about it for months. Of course I was going to find it!”

Jisung snorted. “You could at least pretend to be surprised! When Daniel announced that you were going to Jeju, you just said yeah, you know. Poor puppy was really sad!”

“Well..” Minhyun paused, chewing on his bottom lip. “Now, I have absolutely no idea what Niel is going to do. It doesn’t help that he hasn’t replied to my messages earlier.”

Jisung laughed. “A surprise planned together with Jaehwan and Sungwoon? I’m betting some of the kids are there too. You’re going to be in for a treat, Minhyunnie!”

“Don’t remind me.” Minhyun said blandly but Jisung could see the fond look on the younger’s face.

“Ahh, young love.” Jisung said wistfully, cupping his cheek as he watched Minhyun.

~

“Minhyunnie, wait up!”

Minhyun halted in his steps, turning around with a grin. “Sungwoon hyung, hey. What’s the rush?”

Sungwoon shook his head, prompting Minhyun to walk again. “Nothing, just remembered something. It’s your anniversary with Daniel today, right? Any special dates later?”

Minhyun’s brows furrowed in confusion, tilting his head as he looked at the other. “Anniversary with Daniel…? What do you mean, hyung?”

Sungwoon stopped, looking at Minhyun dead in the eye. “You’re serious.” He said after a few seconds. “Yah, Hwang Minhyun!” Sungwoon exclaimed, hitting the taller’s arms. “How could you not know?!”

“Oww, hyung!” Minhyun whined, rubbing the area. “That hurt!”

“And you’re going to hurt Daniel’s feelings by being dumb! How could you not know? Do you purposely hold back your brain cells from anything number related?”

“I just didn’t know that I had to remember! I mean, I do remember how he asked me out but I thought the date wasn’t that important!”

Sungwoon sighed, rubbing his temples. “Min, your lack of dating experience is terribly showing. Please.”

 

Minhyun huffed with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn’t his fault that no one had told him to remember the date he got together with his boyfriend. His upset thoughts turned for the better though; he had been with Daniel for a whole year now. Time almost felt like it was too fast for Minhyun’s liking but time had stood by their side and helped them remain together.

“Why are you smiling? You should be panicking!” Sungwoon scolded.

Minhyun giggled, fond smile on his lips. “I just can’t believe that Daniel and I had been together for a whole year now. I can’t believe he lasted dating me for that long.”

“It’s not going to last that much longer if you don’t remember important days like this!” Sungwoon said, rolling his eyes. “Whatever, I give up. I don’t know what Daniel or Jihoon see in you.”

“Hm? What about Jihoon?”

“See!” Sungwoon groaned again. “Anyway, lucky for you, Daniel actually has some dating experience so this day shouldn’t turn out so shabby. Just please… please remember this day from now on, okay?”

 

Sungwoon’s words were still ringing in Minhyun’s ears as he headed to where Daniel was waiting for him. Daniel hadn’t acted any different than usual from what he had observed and he had to wonder if the younger had forgotten or were anniversaries not going to be their thing. Minhyun didn’t mind either way. It was nice to have something mark their time together but as long as Daniel stayed by his side, Minhyun wouldn’t really care.

 

“Daniel?” Minhyun asked, a gasp escaping his lips as he saw the giant box of chocolates in the younger’s hands. “Is this for me?”

Daniel grinned, nodding as he handed the box over to Minhyun. “Of course, hyung! Happy anniversary!” He leaned closer, kissing the older’s cheek.

 

Minhyun was certain he’s blushing, the heat from his cheeks a clear telltale sign but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. With a small smile, he pulled the younger closer, hand settling on Daniel’s hip as he lowered his face for a gentle kiss. Both of their eyes were sparkling when they broke apart and Minhyun could feel his heart getting full just by looking at the man in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry it isn’t much, hyung.” Daniel apologized as the two of them walked, hand in hand. “I’m still a student so you know, I didn’t have that much money.”

Minhyun frowned, squeezing Daniel’s hand. “Niel, it’s fine, more than fine actually. This is already plenty.” He nodded to the box of chocolates in his hand. He paused before finally blurting out what Sungwoon said not to do. “I… I actually didn’t know that today was our anniversary so this is already tons better than anything I could have given you.”

Daniel laughed. “You didn’t know? Aish, this hyung. You’re lucky I love you or I would have been offended.”

Minhyun blushed, still amazed at how easy Daniel found it to say those words. “I-I’m sorry. Promise, I’ll remember from now on!”

“You better! I plan on having more anniversaries with you!”

~~

The second year of their relationship, Minhyun had planned on making this a better one than last year’s. He had gotten a bouquet of flowers that Daniel had pointed out to be pretty and had placed the bouquet on the younger’s desk with a simple card. It wasn’t much but at least, it was something.

 

“Minhyun hyung!” Daniel exclaimed, running into Minhyun’s classroom. “Hyung, I love you! You’re so sweet!”

Minhyun giggled, blush ever present on his face. “I’m guessing you liked the flowers?”

“Liked it? I absolutely loved them!” Daniel pulled out another chair, placing it near Minhyun’s desk. “Happy anniversary, baby. I’m glad you remembered this time.”

“Yah!” Minhyun whined, pouting when the younger just laughed at him. “I remember our anniversary but you’re just mocking me. I see how it is.”

“You’re too cute.” Daniel cooed, leaning his head on Minhyun’s shoulder. “Hey, baby.”

“Hm?”

“I love you. So so much.” Daniel said, voice soft and gentle.

Minhyun sighed happily, wrapping an arm around the younger. “I love you more, Niellie.”

 

The rest of the day seemed to pass by uneventfully. Daniel had been clingier than usual but Minhyun didn’t mind all that much. To be honest, he enjoyed the attention the younger had given him. It was already his last year in high school and who knew if he and Daniel could make it until next year? It was a terribly sobering thought; Minhyun shook his head to dispel those thoughts away.

 

“Is something wrong, hyung?” Jaehwan asked, eyeing Minhyun weirdly.

“No, everything’s fine, Jjaenie.” Minhyun smiled. “Where did Daniel say he was going again?”

“Mr. Choi wanted to speak to him about something.”

Minhyun raised an eyebrow. “Is Niel flunking History?”

Jaehwan snorted, shaking his head. “That would be me, hyung. But I don’t know. Daniel sort of bombed the last exam so maybe Mr. Choi is just worried what happened. I mean, I was shocked when the results came back as well.”

“Oh. Niel was sick when you had that exam. I told him to stay home but he didn’t want to.” Minhyun recounted with a frown.

“Yeah, something about missing you too much.” Jaehwan cackled at Minhyun’s red face. “Why do you blush so much, hyung? You always look like a tomato.”

 

Minhyun playfully shoved the younger, grinning when Jaehwan almost tripped on his feet as a result. The rest of their walk home was filled with pleasant chatter between the two. Minhyun raised an eyebrow in confusion when Jaehwan walked off, eyebrows wiggling as he waved at the older. Brushing it off as something weird that the younger inevitably did every once in a while, Minhyun walked inside his house, calling out a small greeting to his parents before heading up to his room.

 

Only to be met with at least a hundred balloons covering every inch of his room. He tugged on one of the strings near him, grinning as he read ‘I love you’ on the balloon.

 

“Surprise!”

Minhyun had to crouch down to find his boyfriend among the balloons, eyes turning into crescents as he smiled from across the room. “Niel! What’s this?”

Daniel giggled, motioning for Minhyun to come in. “Come here first!”

 

Minhyun found himself giggling along as he crossed the room, crawling on his bed and grinning at the bright expression his boyfriend wore. Laying down on his bed like this, it somehow felt like the balloons were jellyfishes and they were in the ocean.

 

“This is really, really pretty, Niellie.” Minhyun whispered.

Daniel hummed, pulling Minhyun to his chest. “We’re really lucky that your parents bought you a huge bed. It makes cuddling you a lot easier.”

“Sujin noona had always known you liked me after all.” Minhyun laughed when Daniel whined. “Why? Are you saying it’s not true?”

“Of course it is! But you didn’t have to rub in the fact that everyone knew about my stupid crush on you.”

“Hey, it wasn’t stupid.” Minhyun argued, lacing their hands together. “It got me this okay?”

Daniel blushed, hiding his face in Minhyun’s hair. “You’re so cheesy.”

“Got it from Jaehwan.”

“Ew, no, shut up.”

~~~

Minhyun let out a long sigh as he fell on the bed, grumbling under his breath while Jonghyun moved around their shared room. Exam week had just ended and though Minhyun was more prepared for it than some of the students, he still felt tired to the bone. It didn’t help that Daniel had a dance competition today and hadn’t replied to any of Minhyun’s messages the entire day. Minhyun promised himself to try and call the younger later, wanting to at least fall asleep with that.

 

“Hyun, you should change clothes.” Jonghyun whispered, sounding just as tired as Minhyun felt.

Minhyun groaned, rolling over to his side. “I’m too tired, Jju yah.”

“You’re going to whine about it in the morning so just change now.” Jonghyun said, tapping Minhyun’s cheek. “Go and shower first. I need to ask Dongho about something.”

 

Minhyun grumbled under his breath, watching Jonghyun leave their room. Heaving himself off the bed, he went to their small bathroom to shower, feeling refreshed under the warm spray. He was in a significantly better mood when he stepped out, even singing under his breath. He checked his phone, trying not to feel disappointed when he saw that Daniel still hadn’t replied to any of his messages. Thumb hovering over the screen of his phone, Minhyun typed out one last message for the day before putting his phone back down on his desk.

 

**To: My puppy**

Happy anniversary, niellie~ <3

I guess you’re still busy with your dance competition

Or you’re tired after your busy day

So I’m going to say good night now.

I love you!

Let’s celebrate properly soon, okay?

 

 

Minhyun groaned at the incessant vibration coming from his somewhere on his right. Opening his eyes, he realized that he had fallen asleep shortly after reading. Placing the book back on his shelf, Minhyun reached for his phone, sleepily picking up the call that woke him up on the first place.

 

“Hyung! Hyung, hyung!”

“Niel? Is that you?” Minhyun grumbled, looking at the clock. “It’s like 3 in the morning. What is it?”

“Hyung, I’m outside your dorm building! Can you please come? Your RA doesn’t believe I’m dating you.”

 

Minhyun flicked his eyes upward, groaning at the thought of leaving his warm bed but promised the younger he would be down in a while. He walked down briskly, knowing how intimidating Himchan looked. He almost chuckled as he saw Daniel pouting up at the RA.

 

“So, where’s your boyfriend hm?” Himchan huffed, arms crossed over his chest. “It’s 3 AM, kid. Go home if you’re drunk.”

“The boyfriend’s here.” Minhyun said, smiling at Himchan. “I’m sorry to have bothered you, hyung. I’ll handle it from here.”

“Min.” Himchan sighed. “Min, you know that I love you but it’s way past curfew. I should be reporting both of you.”

“But you won’t because you love me.” Minhyun grinned, batting his eyelashes. “Right, hyung?”

Himchan stared at him for a long second before groaning. “Just don’t get caught by anyone else, okay?”

 

Minhyun approached Daniel as the RA headed back inside, arms automatically opening to engulf the younger in a hug. His eyebrows shot up when Daniel took a step back, a frown on his lips as he stared back at Minhyun.

 

“Niel?” Minhyun reached out. “What’s up?”

“Why did he say that he loved you?” Daniel pouted. “Are you replacing me, hyung?”

Minhyun snorted, quickly wrapping his arms around the younger. “Yongguk hyung would kill me if I even dared. Himchan hyung is just naturally like that. He’s sort of like Jisung hyung to you. I wouldn’t ever replace you, Niel.”

“O-oh. That’s good because I didn’t want to think that I spent six hours travelling here just to find that my boyfriend had me replaced on our anniversary.” Daniel muttered, wrapping his own arms around Minhyun. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

“You’re a few hours too late for that.” Minhyun giggled. “How was the dance competition?”

“We won gold!” Daniel exclaimed, leaning back to show off the medal on his chest. “I dedicated it to you though you weren’t there! I’m sure Jaehwan has a video.”

“Congrats, love.” Minhyun smiled, kissing Daniel’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you. I know how hard you worked on your routines.”

“Heh.” Daniel said, blushing as he looked back at Daniel. “But… that’s the thing, hyung. I sort of didn’t get past the idea of coming to see you. I didn’t bring anything with me.”

“You brought my favorite present, Niel ah.”

“Huh? What?”

Minhyun giggled, tapping the younger’s nose. “You, silly.”

\--

Minhyun walked in to their shared apartment, smiling as Rooney and Peter rubbed up against his legs. Checking the different rooms, it seemed like Daniel still wasn’t home and the worry in Minhyun started to grow. He checked his phone, frowning when there was still nothing from the younger. Just as he was about to call Jaehwan, the front door opened again and Rooney left Minhyun’s side, presumably to greet Daniel. Minhyun decided to wait on their bed, absentmindedly petting Peter as he waited for the younger to come.

 

“Hey, baby.” Daniel greeted with Rooney in his arms. With a few quick strides, he had crossed the room, laying down beside Minhyun. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home.” Minhyun responded. “You sound tired. How was the thing with Jaehwan?”

“It was a disaster. We couldn’t do anything right.” Daniel grumbled, letting his arms fall open. The moment Rooney jumped away, the younger instantly wrapped his arms around Minhyun, nuzzling the other’s chest. “I hate this day so much, hyungie.”

 

Minhyun automatically frowned at the words, wondering if Daniel had forgotten that today was their anniversary. The younger had never done that before but whatever happened with Jaehwan was clearly stressing him out. Minhyun massaged Daniel’s scalp, alternating between threading his fingers in the younger’s hair and scraping his nails on Daniel’s scalp. He smiled slightly when he felt the younger relaxing in his hold.

 

“What about dinner, Niel? Aren’t you hungry?” Minhyun whispered.

Daniel sighed. “I actually brought home food. That’s the only thing we were able to save.”

Curiosity nagged at Minhyun but he forced it down, tapping Daniel’s waist instead. “Let me up so I can heat it then. We can eat, shower then go right back to bed, okay, baby?”

“Hmkay.” Daniel muttered, rolling off of Minhyun and getting up from the bed. “Let’s eat.”

 

Minhyun smiled, finding his boyfriend’s sleepy state beyond adorable. Taking Daniel’s hand, he led the two of them to the kitchen, eyebrows raising at the number of takeouts on their counter. Without preamble, Daniel detached himself from Minhyun’s side, heating up the food himself, motioning for Minhyun to set up the table instead. Soon enough, the smell of pasta filled the air and once again, Minhyun found himself wondering what Daniel was doing together with Jaehwan.

Their dinner was a surprisingly quiet affair with Minhyun attempting to talk to Daniel but the younger was still bothered by what happened that he would only reply shortly. Minhyun tried not to let it get to him but pretending was never his strongest forte so he just kept his thoughts to himself and focused on eating.

 

They were already about to head to bed when Daniel finally spoke up, hugging Minhyun from behind. Minhyun couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips, immediately leaning into the touch. It had only been nearly a day since Daniel last touched him but it felt nice and warm in the familiar hold.

 

“I’m sorry I’m moping.” Daniel muttered.

Minhyun hummed. “Only a little mopey. Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Daniel sighed, pressing a kiss on Minhyun’s shoulder before disentangling himself from his boyfriend. “You’re going to think it’s stupid.”

“I would never.” Minhyun said, turning around to face Daniel. “So tell me what happened.”

 

Daniel sighed again, pulling on Minhyun’s hand until the latter settled on top of the bed. The younger then proceeded to head to their drawers, pulling one open and digging inside. Minhyun gasped as he saw the object in Daniel’s hand as he walked back to him.

 

“N-niel?” Minhyun stammered, eyes on the velvet box. “W-what’s this?”

Daniel pouted, taking a seat beside Minhyun. “I was supposed to propose to you tonight. I even rented out this pretty café with a beautiful garden as landscape. But the forecast said that it was going to rain and it did! So Jaehwan and I had to set up a tent because it was an open area. But the ground turned muddy and some of the decorations got dirty! Ugh and then when everything was almost okay, some douche bag walks in and says he reserved that time slot so we should go away! When we checked with the café, it was a mess. Apparently, both of us were booked in for the same time slot. Only thing was douche bag already had his girlfriend there with him so Jaehwan and I had no choice but to leave.” He paused to take a breath before grabbing Minhyun’s hand. “I’m so sorry I ruined everything.”

 

Minhyun sat there frozen as he listened to Daniel explained what had happened. The more Daniel spoke, the hotter his face felt, the more his heart constricted. This man in front of him was willing to do so much and go through so much just to make sure Minhyun was happy. How did he get so lucky?

 

Daniel’s apology brought him back and he was instantly shaking his head, cupping Daniel’s cheek with his free hand and caressing the soft skin. “Niel, baby, no. Don’t apologize.” He smiled gently. “You didn’t do anything wrong, absolutely nothing.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Minhyun tugged on his hand and took the velvet box from Daniel. The younger eyed him in confusion until Minhyun got down on his knee, eyes bright as he stared at Daniel.

 

“Kang Daniel, all of our anniversaries you never fail to surprise me with something that never failed to make my heart flutter. For every single one of them, you always make me feel special and loved and just…so, so happy.” Minhyun paused, biting his lip. “I was actually worried today. You haven’t greeted me and instead just walked out the moment you walked out. A part of me was scared, scared that you had gotten tired of me. But it was the complete opposite. You were so down because you weren’t able to go through your surprise, because you thought you ruined everything. But baby, let me tell you that all your efforts? They were the ones that made my heart flutter, knowing that you go through so much just for me. Maybe that douche bag got our venue but he isn’t getting this proposal from us.” He smiled, chuckling when he noticed that Daniel had somehow started crying. “So, Kang Daniel, would you do me the honor of marrying me? I promise we can alternate surprising each other so you don’t always get stressed out.”

Daniel chuckled wetly, cupping both of Minhyun’s cheeks. “You absolute ass. You stole my thunder and made me cry! Not very good husband material. But…” He smiled, pecking Minhyun’s lips. “I would marry you in a heartbeat. Absolutely yes, baby.”

Minhyun grinned, carefully inserting the bigger ring in Daniel’s finger. “So smart of you to put the pair in the box already.” Kissing the ring, Minhyun stepped back and placed the other ring in his finger as well. “They’re really beautiful, Niel ah.”

“Not as beautiful as my fiancé.” Daniel smiled, wiping his tears away. “I love you so much, baby.”

“As I love you.” Minhyun said, gently kissing Daniel’s eyelids. “You’re mine forever now.”

Daniel giggled. “I like the sound of that.”

“Happy anniversary, Niellie.”

“Happy anniversary, fiancé.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this piece was written in a rush and so fluffy? omgggg <3 
> 
> i miss nielnyeon so much so i'd like to thank the mods for creating this event! hopefully, things will get better for niel and we can all love on him as much as we want. 
> 
> thank you for reading~!


End file.
